I. Field
The following description relates generally to recharging a variety of batteries, and more particularly to a universal battery charger.
II. Background
The evolving market for battery-powered electronic imaging devices, cellular phones, computers, peripherals, and other electronic devices has grown incredibly. As each new generation of these products is introduced, devices with more capabilities and better specifications, with lower weight and smaller size, are joining the cordless brigade. For example, audio/video capture systems such as camcorders are becoming more and more portable—even while increasing in resolution and fidelity.
Manufacturing electronic devices smaller and making them battery-powered, however, does not necessarily make them completely portable. Because of battery capacity, equipment run-times are normally less than desired. Battery charging typically require more time than the use of the battery. Moreover, each device typically has required its own dedicated battery and matched charger. Thus, for example, even if a consumer purchases a camcorder and a camera from the same manufacturer, each of these devices will undoubtedly require its own specific battery as well as matched charger.
Presently, there exists several dozen unique battery form factors for cameras. Cellular phones account for another several dozen different battery configurations- some with three or four separate power ratings. Camcorder makers have attempted to standardize on a few battery form factors, but these too come in multiple power ratings. Countless varieties of other individual types of battery cells are commonly used in photographic equipment, games, appliances and other applications.
One of the reasons for the proliferation of chargers is that prior art chargers are product-specific, with added constraints on size, speed, power supply and compatibility with various battery chemistries. A dedicated charger for each of these batteries, or even for each type of these batteries, becomes economically and physically prohibitive. Likewise, adaptability to different AC and DC charging power sources is frequently lacking.
Implementation of many charging systems requires an electromechanical connection between the battery and charger that is designed for that single type of battery. However, it is apparent that a dedicated external charger for every new type and configuration of portable battery becomes less economically attractive with the acquisition by the consumer of more devices.
When the size and weight penalty imposed by the need for multiple spare batteries and chargers is combined with a disparate ratio of charge-time to run-time and the constant need for multiple nearby AC outlets, it can be seen that true portability will remain more an idealistic goal than a practical reality if all the power accessories that are needed to maintain portability weigh down the consumer.
Consequently, it would be desirable to address one or more of the deficiencies described above.